The present invention relates to a three-dimensional display device which displays a three-dimensional image.
As a three-dimensional display device which displays a three-dimensional image, a three-dimensional display device which utilizes a parallax between a right eye image and a left eye image, a three-dimensional display device which projects an image onto a three-dimensional screen, and the like have been proposed. However, known three-dimensional display devices have a problem in that the viewer cannot observe the displayed image from the desired direction. To deal with this problem, a three-dimensional display device has been proposed which is capable of forming a three-dimensional image with a depth by rotating a light source which displays an image (see JP-A-6-342262 and JP-A-62-87931, for example).
A three-dimensional display device disclosed in JP-A-6-342262 has a configuration in which display sections are disposed along a rotation axis, each of the display sections having light emitting diodes (LEDs) radially disposed around the rotation axis. In this three-dimensional display device, a three-dimensional image is formed by rotating the display sections around the rotation axis while causing the LED to emit display light in synchronization with the rotation.
A three-dimensional display device disclosed in JP-A-62-87931 has a configuration in which fiber sheets which differ in height of the emitting end are radially disposed around a rotation axis. In this three-dimensional display device, a three-dimensional image is formed by rotating the fiber sheets around the rotation axis while emitting display light in synchronization with the rotation.